my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Lice Movie Transcript
Movie title reads, "Lice," with Annie and Moby." Annie, a young girl, and Moby, her robot friend, are standing in their classroom. They are near the door to the hallway. Moby is holding a recorder. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: I know it's time for music class, but I have to go to the school nurse. I think I've got head lice. MOBY: Beep! Beep! Moby looks concerned. He backs away from Annie. ANNIE: Don't be scared, Moby! What are lice exactly? Annie's notebook reads: What are lice? ANNIE: A louse is a tiny insect, much smaller than a penny. Images appear of a penny and a louse. The louse is much smaller than the penny. ANNIE: It has six legs and claws. A magnifying glass gives a much closer view of the louse. It waves its six legs and clicks its claws.. ANNIE: Lice are a kind of parasite. MOBY: Beep. Moby scratches his head. ANNIE: A parasite is a plant or animal that lives off another plant or animal. Text reads, parasite: a plant or animal that lives off another plant or animal. ANNIE: Lice feed on tiny amounts of blood, kind of like mosquitos. But lice are different because they can't fly. Images appear of a louse and a mosquito. Both are sucking blood from a person. ANNIE: And lice can live in your hair and on your scalp, which is the skin on your head. An image appears of the hair on a young person's head. ANNIE: Lice lay nits, or eggs, on the hair. Nits are white or yellow, and even tinier than lice. An image appears of a louse on a person's scalp. There are nits at the bottoms of individual hairs. ANNIE: Nits are about the size of a period. Text reads: Nits are about the size of a period. An arrow points to the period at the end of that sentence. ANNIE: Sometimes you don't feel lice at all, and sometimes they can itch or tickle. A young boy scratches the hair on his head. ANNIE: But it's important not to scratch. A large red "X" appears over the boy scratching. ANNIE: So, how do you get lice in the first place? Annie's notebook reads: How do you get lice? ANNIE: Most kids get lice from touching heads with someone who has them. An image appears of a selfie of Annie and a friend. Their heads touch as they smile. ANNIE: You could catch lice from sharing hats, helmets, combs, brushes, barrettes, puffy headphones, towels, or even pillows. Images appear of the objects as Annie names them. ANNIE: You shouldn't share those things with friends. When I go to sleepovers, I always bring a sleeping bag and my own pillow. Annie and a friend are in sleeping bags. They are in a dark room. Each girl shines a flashlight on her own face. ANNIE: But even if you're careful, you can still catch lice. Millions of kids get head lice every year. It doesn't matter if your hair is short or long. Images appear of a short-haired boy and a long-haired girl. ANNIE: Catching lice doesn't mean you're dirty. It really can happen to anyone. MOBY: Beep. Moby crawls under a classroom table. ANNIE: Moby, you don't have hair, so I wouldn't worry. But I should tell my other friends to get checked. How can you check for lice? Annie's notebook reads: How can you check for lice? ANNIE: Our school nurse helps us check for head lice. He uses a bright light and two sticks to look at the hair behind the ears and at the back of the neck. That's where lice and nits like to hang out because it's warm. Annie sits in the school nurse's office. The school nurse puts on rubber gloves. He checks Annie's hair as she describes. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: The nurse may send you home so your family can start treating the lice. But if that happens, it doesn't mean you did anything wrong. If you have lice, then everyone in your family should check for lice, too. An image shows a photograph of Annie's family, including Moby. MOBY: Beep. Moby pulls his wallet from his pocket. MOBY: Beep. Moby shows a photograph of a dog sitting by its doghouse. ANNIE: Nope. Pets can't get head lice, so they're fine. MOBY: Beep. ANNIE: How can you treat lice? Annie's notebook reads: How can you treat lice? MOBY: Beep. Moby holds up a pair of scissors. He smiles. ANNIE: Oh no, you don't! Cutting or shaving off your hair really won't help the problem. There are special shampoos and hair sprays that kill lice, but you should always use them with a grown-up. They have strong chemicals, so it's important to follow the directions. Images appear of lice shampoo and lice spray containers. A hand turns the lice spray around and shows a warning label. ANNIE: There are also special combs that you use to get rid of the dead lice and eggs. Images appear of the combs that Annie describes. ANNIE: You should wash your sheets and clothes in hot water and put them in a hot dryer. An image appears of a washer and dryer. Both are running. There is a full clothes basket on top of them. ANNIE: You should vacuum furniture, rugs, and car seats to get rid of fallen lice. Moby vacuums the areas Annie names. ANNIE: You can kill lice by putting dolls and stuffed animals in an airtight bag for ten days. Moby puts a teddy bear from a car's back seat into a zip-lock bag. He seals the bag. ANNIE: And soak your combs, brushes, and barrettes in rubbing alcohol or hot water. An image appears of a liquid-filled jar containing the objects Annie describes. ANNIE: The best way to stop lice is to avoid getting them. MOBY: Beep! Moby is wearing a safety vest. He holds up a safety-crossing "Stop" sign. ANNIE: Uh, I don't think that's going to stop lice. Category:Transcripts